What Am I to You?
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: Kou confronts Daisuke about what he is to him…and gets the response of his life-time. Slight spoilers if you haven’t reached rank 8 of the Team Social Link. One-shot KouxDaisuke


What Am I To You?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA CHARACTERS!**_

_**OKAY! Since there is kind of no love for this pairing, I decided to do a little fanfic with them. Please enjoy, and please read the A/N after you read. IT EXPLAINS WHY THE BEGINNING SUCKED SO MUCH AND THE ENDING KINDA ROCKED…**_

"What am I to you!? What is Souji to you!?" Kou yelled at his friend, Daisuke. They were at Samegawa Flood Plain at dusk, quarreling about Daisuke's attitude toward girls and also toward his attitude to soccer. "And what are you to me and Souji, huh!?" he asked.

Daisuke stayed silent as Kou continued his rant. "Don't talk like we have nothing to do with your life, dumbass!" he heard the purple-haired, basketball player growl at him. Daisuke looked down in shame, sensing Kou and Souji's caring feelings toward him.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "Yeah…" he motioned down the riverbank where they could have a bit more privacy. Souji and Kou nodded as they climbed down the steps and sat some feet away from the river.

Daisuke sighed deeply and stared at the ground. "Kou's right…Girls are a pain in the ass, but I don't hate them…I'm just scared," he sighed again and fiddled with the grass below him. "They say they like me…but then they tell me they can't understand me, they get disappointed, and break up with me. Makes me wonder about myself…" he looked away from Kou especially and stared at Souji's shoes.

"You mean that girl you dated in middle school, right?" Kou asked, a slightly disgusted and disappointed look on his face.

Daisuke winced slightly at the memory. "Dated? Tch, I don't think you could even call it that…" he glared at the ground. "I still remember…she said, 'You're not the guy I thought you were. The real Daisuke is the one on the field.' When I think about going through all that again, I get scared…or maybe lonely. It's hard to tell."

Kou smiled and put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Forget about her…there's always gonna be people like that. But you have to just let 'em go and move on."

Daisuke looked up to the sky with the setting sun and stayed silent for a few minutes. "But…I can't let it go…" he then looked at Kou, directly in the eyes. "I still have feelings…what'll happen to them?"

Kou looked surprised, and then sad. "Ahh…You really liked her, huh…?" he looked down at the ground this time.

Daisuke did the same. "After she asked me out. But…" a determined look came on his face. "She was my first girlfriend. I was thrilled…All I wanted to do was hold her close to me."

Kou swallowed the small lump in his throat and smiled a sincere smile at Daisuke. "Then you've gotta go settle it. If you don't, you'll carry this baggage for who knows how long."

Daisuke glared playfully at Kou. "…You're too nosy, you know that?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kou chuckled, and then added silently in his head. 'It's because I care about you…'

Daisuke smiled softly and looked down, but not in anger this time. "…Thanks."

"You can be pretty sincere when you want to, Daisuke." Kou said, nodding his head approvingly.

"That's his charm," Souji chuckled.

"Knock it off!" Daisuke growled, his face beet red.

"Alright, Souji, it'll be your job to make sure Daisuke doesn't get cold feet about this thing," Kou said jokingly.

"I won't, dang it!" Daisuke growled again at Kou again, yet enjoying the slight teasing.

They hung out for awhile before Souji waved goodbye, and Kou and Daisuke were left alone.

"Hey Kou…" Daisuke suddenly spoke up as soon as Souji was out of sight.

Kou looked at Daisuke. "Yeah Daisuke?" he responded.

"When I said that I still had feelings for my first girlfriend…you looked sad, why?" he looked at the slightly shorter purple-haired teen.

Kou blinked in response and looked down, blushing slightly. "I…It was nothing," he responded.

Daisuke stepped to stand in front of Kou. "Kou…tell me what's wrong," he said to his friend. Kou only looked away from him, pouting. Daisuke blinked at how stubborn Kou was being. Sure he was used to this, but usually Kou would usually give in by now…"C'mon Kou."

"Leave it alone Daisuke!" Kou suddenly shouted and stormed off farther down the bank, to where the bridge was.

"Kou!?" Daisuke gasped, and ran after him, surprised at how his friend was acting. Why was he acting like this…? "Kou!?" he called again. Kou didn't stop, only sped up his pace as he continued down the grassy path.

"Just leave me alone Daisuke!" Kou shouted back as he got under the bridge and hid in the shadows, hoping to become invisible, but it didn't work. Daisuke found him.

"Kou! What the hell was that about?" Daisuke grabbed a hold of Kou's shoulder and gripped it hard, making the more fragile boy wince in pain. Daisuke's eyes softened and he released his grip on the bony shoulder.

"It's nothing Daisuke! Just leave me alone!" Kou looked down, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't tell Daisuke how he felt…he was his friend after all!

Daisuke shook his head and crossed his arms. "Kou…I've known you for a long time, and I know when there's something wrong with you. Something's wrong with you, now spill it."

Kou looked up at Daisuke with teary eyes, which made Daisuke blink and stare at him in surprise. "D-Daisuke…I know it may seem strange but…" he stopped as he saw Daisuke blushing as he stared at him. "Wh-What?"

"I never realized…how cute you were Kou…" Daisuke suddenly mumbled as he stepped closer toward his friend.

Kou blushed at this, the tears in his eyes becoming one of surprise and joy, and finally becoming heavy enough to let gravity do its job and allow them to fall down his cheek. "D-Daisuke…" he mumbled before he was suddenly pulled into Daisuke's arms. He struggled. "W-What are you doing!?"

"I'm hugging you, what does it look like?" Daisuke replied in a happy, joking matter, he seemed to be enjoying this…

"I can see that, but why? Isn't this kind of…oh I don't know…Awkward!?" Kou glared up at Daisuke.

Daisuke only smiled back down at him. "Remember when I said I only wanted to hold my first girlfriend close to me?" Kou nodded in response. "Well…seeing you crying…made me want to do that to you."

Kou stood there, dumbstruck. Was this really Daisuke? The boy who half-assed everything and ignored girls completely? Was this really his friend, who was embracing him so…tightly right now? Maybe it was his twin brother! Kou shook the thought out of his head and mentally slapped himself for thinking about it. "But…I'm a guy…"

"So?" Daisuke shot back so quick it dazed the purple-haired teen. "Who says a boy can't like another boy?"

"Everyone in Inaba!" Kou growled, trying to cross his arms, but failing and only ending up getting his hands on Daisuke's stomach.

"Well, screw them. Let them think what they think. And I'll think what I think." Daisuke smiled sincerely, and Kou thought it was, well, rather charming to say the least. He turned a little-well, maybe really-red.

"W-Well what about what I think about it!?" Kou asked. Daisuke paused for a moment, and Kou felt the tight squeeze around him loosen.

"You're right…I should've thought about your feelings first Kou…" Daisuke let his arms drop and he stepped away from his athletic friend. "You must think I'm a weirdo, don't you?" the fear of rejection was easily recognized in Daisuke's shining eyes. Kou felt a pang of sadness and pity for his friend.

"D-Daisuke…" he stepped toward his taller companion and put his hand over Daisuke's clothed chest, right over his heart. He felt the beat of the heart accelerate as his hand lingered there for a longer period of time. He looked up and saw his brown haired buddy blushing furiously with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth that breathed in rapidly. Just seeing Daisuke with that blush, with him looking so innocent like that, made Kou's own heart race. 'Oh god…I'm in love with Daisuke…' his mind told him.

"K-Kou? Your hand is…" Daisuke swallowed his words as Kou removed his hands and looked down to hide the blush that he couldn't see. "Kou?"

"…ve…ou.." he heard Kou's voice mumble.

"I'm sorry, what?" Daisuke leaned closer to hear his friend.

"I…ve…you…" Kou mumbled a bit louder.

"I still can't understand you Kou." Daisuke narrowed his eyes as he got even closer.

"I said I love you dammit!" Kou shouted, blushing furiously.

Daisuke just felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks being carried by an eighteen-wheeler down an eighty-mile-per-hour highway. What did Kou just say? "R-Run that by me again, please?"

Kou blushed even redder, which Daisuke thought wasn't even possible, and looked away, pouting. "I said I love you alright?" Daisuke was beginning to get fond of those three little words…and that pout of Kou's. It was just too cute.

Daisuke smiled and enveloped Kou into another back-breaking hug. "Kou…I love you too…" he whispered into the shorter boy's ear. Kou grinned and hugged Daisuke back as tightly as he could, and then was suddenly jerked away.

"Dai-!?" Kou gasped as Daisuke's lips found their way on top of his. His eyes wide open in shock as he watched Daisuke, who had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, but soon soften as the kiss began to soften as well. Kou found himself enjoying it after a while, and found his own eyes closing as well as Daisuke guided him to the wall of the bridge. Daisuke pulled away a few times, but didn't go too far away from Kou's almost kiss-swollen lips, as he recovered them each time until they were both panting softly. He finally pulled away one last time, looking deep into Kou's half-lidded eyes.

"K-Kou…Promise me…you'll never leave me…" he pleaded, gripping Kou's hand tightly in his. Kou's eyes softened and he smiled playfully.

"Answer me one question Daisuke."

"What?"

"What am I to you?"

A roll of the eyes, a smile, and another kiss was his answer.

_**A/N: ALRIGHT! Thanks for reading this! I know it's been a long time, and I've been kind of dead because of school and all that crap. BUT I'M BACK BABY! Annndddd…As you saw in the beginning, the reason why the beginning kind of sucked in my opinion was that I forgot my own writing style and had to re-read some of my old stuff to remember it. It's been so long since I've written anything that I had to jog my memory as I was writing this. But anyway, enough of my rant, please R&R and blah blah blah. Well, see you next time! Bye bye! ;D**_


End file.
